Japan Youth Rebellion Brigade
The "Japan Youth Rebellion Brigade" or "Nihon Seinen Hangyaku Ryodan" (日本青年反逆旅団) was a military unit in the successors of the Imperial Japanese Military, who fought back in order to liberate Japan from the decaying Order presence across the world. The unit was among the least trained, yet succesful units in the liberation. It was mostly due the fact that they were children, but it could only go so far with some. History Established by the recreated Japanese Rebellion near the end of 2017, just roughly 3 months after the victory at the Battle of Washington DC, taking Japan's youth willling to fight against the Order. In which they were first lead by former Order Officers that defected, wanting to gain back only heard from their grandfathers and great grandfathers in the previous Imperial Military. When that proved ineffective in controlling the "soldiers," they instead assigned them literal "Junior Officers." After the change, they were soon plunged into the conflict, being given the order to destroy the Order Forces in Japan through their capability to recruit those who were still loyal to their cause. So naturally, their targets would have been the recruiting centers and the infamous academy that would bring them greatest failure in their creation in the future, in which many lives would be lost. In their mission to destroy the centers, they often did them cleanly and quickly, usually leaving the targets in ruins. The only things left unharmed were often the Order Forces that refused to fire on children, which were left to be arrested by the Imperial Japanese Military. One of their last missions was to assault an academy in Kyoto that dedicated itself to turning the young minds of Japan to be serving as soldiers. Initially, the assaut seemed successful, the first team managing to dispose of the guards from afar. Afterwards, a whole battalion charged ahead, but was knocked out once they entered through the gates. What happened next was terrible, deemed as terrorist by the students, they were placed across the school yard and shot dead by the students. Enraged of what happened, the commander ordered that no student was to be left alive, who have holed up in the main building and fortified with machine guns, along with other defenses. By the end, the academy was in ruins and everyone in the school dead, the massacre of the battalion lost avenged. It was the greatest failure of the brigade. Afterwards, their participation in attacks lessened, as there were more fighters joining the new imperial military. This would lead up to the eventual disbandment of the brigade. Disbanded After the greatest failure, they were subjected to supplying missions more and more, as the superiors did not want more casualties from the brigade. While the participated in some active assaults, they were often left to wander in their base, waiting for orders. In the end, the participation in assaults stopped altogether as the liberation of Japan grew nearer and nearer. Finally, in December 20, 2017, the group was disbanded by the official military, having liberated about 98% of Japan by that point. Size and Organization As the name said, their was an estimated 4,000 soldiers in the unit, all of them under the age of 25 years old. They either had left their parents to join, orphans, or they had a parent in the rebellion. The brigade took any kid in that wanted to join, so there was some in the unit who was only 6 years old. The brigade was divided into separate branches, tasking the youth inside of what they should do, here it is: *'Frontline Combat Companies- '''There were 6 companies total in the unit, all of the soldiers between the ages 14-24, they were the first to be sent in. *'Rear Echleon Companies- 'There was a total of 14 companies in the unit, having the people working in the unit be around 8-20 years of age, they were meant to take care of the frontline unit by being able supply them with supplies. Equipment The combat units often had more modern weaponry, although it was all over the place, making it difficult for logistics to distribute the necessary ammunition. While the rear echleons were armed with old Imperial Japanese Military gear, such as bolt-action rifles, heavy machine guns, and such. Frontline Soldiers Weapons: *Beretta 92 series Pistols *Glock series Pistols *Heckler & Koch USP series *Heckler & Koch P7 Pistol *SIG-Sauer P226R Pistol *Stechkin APS Pistol *LAR Grizzly Pisto *Browning Hi-Power Pistol *Desert Eagle series Pistols *PP-19 Bizon-2 Submachine Gun *PPSH-41 Submachine Gun *Heckler & Koch MP5A2 Sunbachine Gun *TDI Vector Submachine Gun *Heckler & Koch HK33 Assault Rifle *SIG SG 552 Carbine *Mark 18 Mod 0 Carbine *RPK-74 Light Machine Gun *MG3 Light Machine Gun *Remington 700 rifle *Heckler & Koch PSG-1 Sniper Rifle *M14 Designated Marksman Rifle *IMI Galil Sniper Rifle *M-200 Intervention Sniper Rifle *AT4 Rocket Launcher *Model 24 Stielhandgranate Rear Echleon Weapons: *Type 38 Rifle *Type 99 Rifle *Type 11 Light Machine Gun *Type 96 Light Machine Gun *Type 99 Light Machine Gun *Type 100 Submachine Gun *Type 14 Nambu Pistol *Type 97 Grenade Notable Members *Hiro Tamaru *Takashi Naoi *Yui Shiomiya *Anisha Hinata *Saitou Nakamura *Rika Nagato *Dano Nagato *Yuri Nakagawa Trivia *Some what based off the anime and manga ''Angel Beats!/ Category:Factions Category:Lore